Queen Dagmar
'''Queen Dagmar '''is the main antagonist of Matt Groaning's fantasy comedy ''Disenchantment. ''She is the Queen of an unidentified realm filled with monsters such as goblins and orcs, and is the mother of the main heroine, Princess Bean. History Life with Zog Little is known of Dagmar's history. According to her husband King Zog, she was the daughter of a noble from a far away land. However, her servants from her homeland refer to her as their queen so it's possible she lied to Zog about her origin. She meet Zog at a tournament where he instantly fell in love with her. The two soon married and had a happy life together. Their lives became even happier when Dagmar gave birth to a daughter, Princess Tiabeanie, better known by her nickname Bean. A few years later one evening while Dagmar was playing with Bean, when Odvar, the vizier brought in a tray of wine and grapes. While Bean and Zog were not looking, Dagmar slipped a magic potion inside Zog's goblet but as she got up to bring her husband to the wine, Bean switched the goblets while taking grape. This caused Dagmar to drink the wine not intended for her and as a result was turned to stone. Zog sheilded a horrified bean from the sight, causing Bean to think that her mother died naturally. Zog had Dagmar placed inside the Church and lied to Bean that the statue that was really his wife was her memorial. Grief stricken by the loss of his wife, Zog vowed to create the elixir of life, believing it could revive Dagmar, completly unaware that she had tried to turn him to stone. Statue Dagmar spent the next 15 years as a stone statue. Durring this time, Zog remarried and his new wife, Queen Oona of Dankmire, gave him a son, Derek. Without her mother, Bean was primarily raised by her nursemaid Buntie, and drunks at local taverns. As a result, Bean grew into a rebellious, alchoholic, but kind and brave teenage Princess. On her wedding day, Bean befriended Elfo, an Elf who left his home because he was tired of being jolly all the time, and Luci, a demon who unbeknowist to Bean, had been sent to turn her evil. With their help, Bean was able to call off her unhappy arranged marriage and from then on, the trio went on a series of comedic misadventures. But since Elf blood was one of the ingrediant's needed to create the Elixir of Life, Zog saw Elfo as his chance to revive Dagmar as his marriage with Oona was unhappy. Elfo was kept around as a test subject for the Elixir but after repeated failures to create it, it was discovered that Elfo was not a real elf. Bean, Elfo and Luci traveled to Elfwood where Elfo learned that he was a half-elf. However Zog'a army has followed the trio to steal elf blood. Though the trio helped the Elves defend the elves, Elfo was shot by an arrow and died in Bean's arms. Heartbroken and furious at her father for murdering her friend and seeking the Elixir, Bean disowned Zog only to learn that Zog was not trying to create the Elixir of Life to become immortal, but to revive Dagmar, and learned that that her mother's memorial was really Dagmar turned to stone. Bean was distraught byt the thought that she was responsible for turning her mother to stone and created the Elixir using the Vial of Immortality(Which she had obtained in an earlier episode) and after some uncertainty about wheather or not to ressurect Elfo or Dagmar, chose to revive her mother. Revival and betrayal Upon her revival, Dagmar was happy to see her daughter full grown while all of Dreamland was shocked to see their former queen alive. Zog was overjoyed, but Dagmar's return created conflict with Oona, the even got into phsyical violence at Elfo's funeral resulting in Elfo's body being cast into the ocean. With all the Kingdom outraged at Oona, she vanished in the evening, while one by one the people of Dreamland began to turn to stone. Bean, Zog and Luci immediantly suspected that Oona was the culprit but in truth, Dagmar had been turning people to stone using the same potion that she had tried to use on Zog. At the same time, Dagmar spent more time with Bean allowing mother and daughter to form a strong bond, however it was all manipulation to get Bean to trust Dagmar. One evening, as Bean asked a crystal ball where Oona was, magic lighting shot from her fingers. Dagmar brought Bean to a secret room hidden in a tower where she revealed to her daughter that this was the start of a great change. At the same Time, Zog with the help of Luci used the crystal ball to reveal that Dagmar had poisoned the wine meant to turn him to stone. Horrified and angered by his wife's treachery, Zog discovered the secret room and confronted Dagmar. Dagmar told Zog that this was beyond anything he could imagine, a dark battle of 1000 years and Bean's destiny. With that she kicked Zog down the stairs and unleashed her potion on all of Dreamland, turning everyone to stone. The only people who survived were Zog, Derek(who had been sealed in the talest tower for his safety) and Luci who was kidnapped by an unitendtified party. Dagmar then kidnapped Bean and brought her aboard a ship filled with goblins, orcs and other monsters who called Dagmar their queen and set sail for her homeland. The story will continue in Season 2. Personality Dagmar imitially appears as a kind, sympathetic and understanding wife and mother. But beneath this facade is a manpulative and cunning woman who uses her wiles to sway people into trusting her. Despite this, Dagmar does appear to show concern for Bean, her unexpected powers and supposed destiny. However, the fact that she was willing to turn all of Dreamland to stone, including her husband, and the fact that she has manipulated her familiy shows that she is a sociopath who views people as tools to achieve ends. Dagmar's true goals remain unknown, but since she betrayed an entire Kingdom and her family, she is clearly a villain Trivia *Dagmar has similarities to The White Witch in that she can turn people to stone and has monstrous servants *While she cannot yet be considered pure evil, it is possible she is the darkest villainthe darkest villains in a Matt Groaning comedy show, and may have even changed the show into a more comedy drama for the following seasons. *King Zog explains that he became king after his brother was poisoned. Given her history and use of potions, it's possible though not confirmed that Dagmar murdered Zog's brother. Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spoilers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Charismatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:Revived Category:Evil from the past Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sophisticated Category:Big Bads Category:Black Widow Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites